


Проверка чувства юмора

by Alraphin, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Немного о первых ошибочных впечатлениях.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Проверка чувства юмора

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

После первой встречи с Кайденом Аленко Шепард решает, что у его нового знакомого нет ни капли чувства юмора.

Судьба сталкивает их почти сразу после перевода Шепарда в новую команду. В столовой он смотрит вслед Найлусу Крайку, турианскому СПЕКТРу, а потом заговорщицки подмигивает соседу, молодому, еще не знакомому лейтенанту:

— Жутковатый тип, а? Ночью приснится — не отобьешься.

Взгляд карих глаз лейтенанта прям, тверд и несомненно неодобрителен. Однако тон ответа безукоризненно вежлив:

— Простите, сэр, но на борту «Нормандии», которую помогали строить турианские инженеры, любое проявление ксенофобии, по моему мнению, было бы неуместно. С вашего разрешения, сэр.

И лейтенант уходит, не дав остолбеневшему Шепарду даже шанса объяснить, что под «жутковатым типом» он имел в виду парня, способного в одиночку уложить целый отряд наемников, а не всякое ксенофобное дерьмо. 

— Док, — спрашивает он после смены в медотсеке у доктора Чаквас, которая заполняет его медицинскую карту пометками «здоров», «норма» и «годен», — а что это за лейтенант тут на борту… смуглявый такой, смазливый и с выправкой «швабра в жопе»? С карими глазами.

— Вы, наверное, имеете в виду Кайдена Аленко, коммандер, — после паузы отзывается доктор. 

— Ага, — отзывается в пространство Шепард и, должно быть, это звучит как угроза, потому что доктор добавляет:

— Иногда он бывает не слишком общителен… страдает от мигреней. Биотические импланты L2…

— Ага, — повторяет Шепард и решает на всякий случай обходить лейтенанта Кайдена Аленко по широкой дуге. От греха подальше. У него обычно не складывается общение с маяками толерантности и прогресса в темных, ксенофобных морях войск Альянса. 

Однако, может, от имплантов L2 у их обладателей и возникают мигрени, но зато эти самые обладатели становятся ценными боевыми единицами. Так что благие намерения держаться подальше от лейтенанта Аленко пропадают втуне. По приказу капитана Андерсона лейтенант Аленко должен оказывать коммандеру Шепарду поддержку при высадке.

— Моральную? — мрачно уточняет Шепард, когда они готовятся спуститься на Иден Прайм навстречу неведомой хрени. Миль пардон, потенциальному противнику. Капрал Дженкинс, третий участник группы, осторожно хихикает.

— Биотическую, — не принимает шутку чопорный Аленко. — А также имею навыки оказания первой медицинской помощи, сэр. 

И, конечно, на планете все идет наперекосяк. Потенциальный противник становится реальным, группа высадки теряет Дженкинса, Найлуса уносит куда-то к черту на рога, да еще и воевать приходится с гетами. С гетами, которых тут попросту быть не может!

Один из гетов, которых тут быть не может, выпускает очередь из винтовки, и Шепард с Аленко быстро прячутся за валуном. Прикрытие ненадежное, и Шепард выражает свое отношение к ситуации в емкой фразе, которую впоследствии не будет включать в рапорт. 

— Полностью согласен, сэр, — серьезно говорит Аленко. И, прежде чем Шепард успевает что-то предпринять, высовывается из-за камня и выбрасывает руку в сторону.

Когда он возвращается к Шепарду под защиту валуна, над их головами в голубом биотическом сиянии медленно и чинно плывет обездвиженный гет.

— Прикажете теперь оказать моральную поддержку, сэр? 

— Идите в задницу, лейтенант, — бормочет Шепард и снимает гета одним выстрелом. 

Однако он уверен, что усмешка Аленко под забралом шлема ему не померещилась. А значит, у них еще есть шанс сработаться. Что ж, у них будет время поговорить после наведения порядка на взбесившемся Иден Прайм. Возможно, Шепард даже вытрясет из лейтенанта любимый анекдот.


End file.
